


Te revoir

by Melie



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Cute, Français | French, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-21
Updated: 2005-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une brève rencontre... mais cela a suffi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te revoir

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Cadeau pour Goku, qui avait choppé un kiriban sur mon blog.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux rouges, qui regardaient autour de lui, perdus. Où était-il?

Il se souvenait d'une bataille contre un voleur fou. Il se souvenait d'être tombé. Il se souvenait qu'une main avait attrapé la sienne.

Un bruit, dans la pièce d'à côté. Comme quelque chose qui tombait et se brisait. Un vase.

Mais il avait du mal à se lever.

La porte qui s'ouvrait. Quelqu'un entrait.

"Vincent, tu es réveillé?"

Lui. L'homme avec lequel il discutait, juste avant l'attaque du voleur. Laguna Loire. Oui, il s'appelait bien ainsi. La main qui l'avait rattrapé.

"Oui, répondit-il en refermant les yeux.

\- Vincent…"

Assis sur le rebord du lit, à présent. Il ne s'éloignait pas plus?

"Merci pour hier soir."

Pourquoi, qu'avait-il fait? Il n'avait fait que se battre et…

Oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant.

Et il avait dévoilé sa vraie nature.

Laguna avait du être effrayé. Il n'avait pas osé regarder de son côté. Il n'avait pas osé croiser son regard.

Pourtant, s'il se souvenait de sa main qui le rattrapait, c'est qu'il avait du être assez rapide. Donc pas trop effrayé… mais…

Et il était… chez lui?

Il rouvrit les yeux. Le visage de Laguna au-dessus du sien, près, très près. Laguna qui recula, avec un très léger rougissement.

Oui, il avait sans doute eu peur.

"Désolé, dirent-ils en même temps.

\- Tu… tu as faim? Demanda Laguna.

\- Oui.

\- Tu…

\- Je peux manger "normalement".

\- D'accord."

Il réussit à se redresser, à s'asseoir. Manger lui redonna des forces.

"Je vais partir. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi?

\- Je ne te reverrai plus. Merci.

\- Vincent… pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu ne veux plus me revoir."

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Chancelant un peu, à cause de la fatigue, et d'un autre sentiment. Une peine qu'il avait du mal à définir. Un poids sur ce cœur qui ne battait plus…

Une main sur son épaule. Le tabouret qui se renverse, et Laguna avec. Tombe dans ses bras. Se redresse immédiatement.

Bien sûr. Il ne veut pas le toucher. Bien sûr. Il ne veut pas toucher le monstre. Bien sûr. Bien sûr.

"Attends."

Pourquoi?

Il regarda l'humain droit dans les yeux.

Pourquoi?

"Attends, répéta Laguna. S'il te plaît.

\- D'accord.

\- Je… je veux te revoir."

Et… il ne mentait pas… le vampire le lut dans ses yeux. Il ne mentait pas. Il était sincère. Il voulait le revoir.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi revoir un monstre? Pourquoi?

"Pourquoi? Tu m'as vu.

\- Et alors? Je t'aime toujours aut…"

L'humain se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et rougit.

Lui, il sourit.

"C'est gentil. Mais c'est impossible. Je suis…

\- Un vampire. Bouh. J'ai peur. Tu ne vas pas me tuer, que je sache. Alors je m'en moque."

L'humain voulut faire un pas en avant mais se reprit les pieds dans le tabouret.

Vincent le rattrapa et le serra dans ses bras quelques secondes.

"Merci, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Laguna."

Puis il le repoussa et partit.  
Après avoir couché son fils, Laguna retourna dans la chambre d'amis, où Vincent avait passé une nuit. Il s'assit sur le lit, comme chaque soir depuis une semaine.

Il se souvenait… il avait croisé Vincent. Ils empruntaient la même route, un chemin à travers la forêt. Ils avaient marché ensemble, s'étaient dit beaucoup de choses.

Il avait senti que Vincent n'était pas comme les autres.

Lorsque le brigand avait attaqué, l'avait attaqué, et que Vincent s'était immédiatement interposé, révélant son autre visage, il n'avait pas ressenti de la peur, mais de la peine.

La vie, la non-vie, de vampire, devait être difficile à supporter. Vivre seul des centaines d'années durant…

Il l'aimait toujours autant. Il était tombé sous le charme dès le premier regard.

Lorsque le voleur avait été vaincu, lorsqu'il avait vu Vincent trébucher et timber en arrière, revenu à sa forme première, lui, Laguna, qui n'avait rien fait, rien pu faire, juste rester figé, avait tendu le bras.

Il avait pris sa main. Il l'avait serré contre lui. Il l'avait ramené à sa maison.

Mais Vincent était parti. Et il n'avait pas dit qu'il reviendrait…

Il voulait le revoir… quand, comment… peu importait… le revoir…

Une main posée sur sa tête. L'humain ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux verts, qu'il leva, interrogateurs. Ceux qu'ils rencontrèrent étaient rouges.

Ce n'était pas un rêve.

"Merci, chuchota Laguna. Vincent."

Et il le répéta, mentalement, lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent.


End file.
